Virus: Aohana
by blackXroseX93
Summary: A mysterious hacker lets loose a virus into The World. A brother and sister are tangled into the plot, plunging them into a mad man's twisted plot to rid the planet of all of its impurities, including the majority of human life.


The sounds of constant typing fills a small, dark room the only light being provided by the large flat screen computer and the occasional flash of light from a cell phone. The sleep deprived soul slouched over a key board inhales deeply upon a cigarette before coughing a few times. Sipping on an energy drink to moisten his throat the man hit's the enter key, causing long and intricate computer codes to appear on the screen. While the man waits he picks up a newspaper and growls. The top headline only introduces another man made crisis occurring in the world.

"Bah! Humans!" He angrily balls up the newspaper and throws it to the ground. "Worthless scum! We do nothing but ruin this planet!" He starts pacing on the cold wooden floor, "Year after year the population keeps rising exponentially! Our planet can't handle the demands anymore! At this rate the human race will die from its own filth, hunger, or sickness!" He sinks back down into his chair and rubs his temples his voice lowering to one of disgust, "So much suffering would occur…only a slow death would await the living."

He glances at his computer, and new hope arises in his dull, tired eyes. "I'll change that fate. With this program…I'll be in control." He grins and stares at the screen, the reflection of the code blocks out his eyes, "And the people online…they will become martyrs in my task to liberate this world from the evils of man!" He starts laughing in delight as visions of the future prance in his head. "I can see it now! A healthier Earth, a safer planet!" The screen flashes as its task is complete. The man starts typing slower, as if afraid that pressing the key too hard would somehow damage the program. "It's ready…program Aohana is ready to be placed on its target…but first I must find that Goddess. That AI, she's the ultimate key…"

* * *

A figure jumps out of surprise as he's caught off guard when a cell phone vibrates against his leg. Pressing the talk button he sighs, "Hello?"

"Hey!" A teenage male's voice rings out from the other end, "Suzaku, are you getting online today?" There's some light laughter, "We tried going into this one field man and the boss just completely and totally owned us and we need your help to…!"

A brown haired teen on the receiving end of the call interrupts, "Maybe later I will man." He fumbles with squeezing some books and a game case into his bag, "I'm visiting my little sister today."

"Again?" The voice moans. "Dude! This is like the third time this week! You've ditched on us all week! She'll be fine without you for one…"

Green eyes narrow and his fists tighten, "No she won't! Look, I'm all she has, I can't leave her alone."

The voice sighs, "Alright Suzaku, don't get so defensive. Geeze, sorry I asked. It's just it's not healthy to spend so much time there you know? You have to socialize. She's not going anywhere…"

Suzaku slings his bag onto his back, "I know, but I have to take care of her." Getting annoyed with the conversation he hovers his thumb over the end button, "I'll talk to you later Hiro."

"Alrigh…" CLICK. Suzaku cuts him off by pressing the button. He rubs his sore tired eyes as he grabs his M2D, along with the one he bought for his little sister. Leaping into a beat up red four door car, it wheezes to life as it trembles down the road towards the hospital. Closing the car door, Suzaku walks up into the burn ward of the hospital. The bright florescent lighting stings his eyes as he takes a breath of sterile air. Walking down the narrow hall ways he waves to the nurses and stops at room 314.

Suzaku pokes his head inside, "Mari?" When he receives no response he enters the room and smiles seeing her asleep. Careful of the beeping machines keeping his sister healthy, he brushes her long wavy brown hair out of her face. He frowns looking at the bandages covering her tiny arms, and what's left of her legs. He clenches a fist thinking of the fire that almost took everything from him.

He closes his eyes for a moment, relieving the horrible memory. The smell of smoke, the burning in his chest he felt, the heat of the flames on his skin. How he cowardly escaped the house first, not giving a second thought to Mari or their parents. The fire men rushing in and coming out with Mari in their arms, her legs badly burned and mangled from part of the roof landing on them. His own heart begins to race as he remembers frantically looking for his parents, and the despair he felt when they were carried out in body bags.

Suzaku opens his eyes and looks at the machines with resentment. Sure they were keeping his sister alive, but just barely. They weren't helping her fight off the infections that have been plaguing her. His expression softens when Mari's ocean blue eyes open. "Suzaku?" She sits up and rubs her eyes, "Sorry I was asleep…" She stretches and pulls her goggles that hang around her neck back onto her head.

"Don't worry about it." Suzaku messes with her by ruffling her hair, "Why do you insist on wearing those goggles?"

Mari grins as she plays with them, "When I'm better I want to explore! Every great explorer wears goggles."

"Speaking of exploring I brought you something to keep you busy while you recover." He pulls out the M2D he bought for her, "Hook it up to your laptop and we can walk around in _The World_ and explore there."

Mari gasps, "Really? Thank you big brother!" She grabs the gaming gear but stops catching her reflection in the reflective glass. Burn scars litter her face, going up even into her hair, where she's had to brush her hair a certain way to cover the angry red burns. The tears gathering in her eyes do not go unnoticed by Suzaku.

Quickly he kisses her forehead, "Don't worry you're still pretty." Giving her a careful hug he frowns when he feels the girl of six fall apart in his arms.

"M-My face is all burned, my hair is ch-charred, and I have no legs." Mari sobs, "I'm not pretty I'm a freak!" Suzaku winces slightly, knowing that her scars will never fade.

"Mari, you are by far no freak. You are beautiful." Suzaku helps her set up the lap top and the gaming equipment. "Now stop crying or you'll get the equipment wet."

* * *

Within no time a small character is scrambling to her feet in a flowery field. Blue eyes scan for a chance to escape the roaring tree boss. Her long, bronze colored hair is covered by a zipper decorated, oversized, copper colored beret with a pair of leather goggles attached to it. Tied loosely around her neck is a thin black ribbon, wearing patch work steam punk styled shirt and pants decorated with numerous belts and long over sized matching brown arm warmers act in the place of sleeves with a small belt on each arm to hold them up cover her upper extremities. As her brown leather boots work frantically to get out of the way of a swinging branch she yells, "S-Suzaku!" She swings her level one twin blades at the branch only to be knocked back.

"Mari!" The level twenty blade brandisher raises his blade high in the air over his head, and swings mightily at the beast. The tree boss recoils and swipes at the spiky headed dark haired teen. His goggles on his head shine in the virtual sunlight. The boy points his sword at the tree, "Stupid tree." He swipes at the tree. With a dying roar the tree fades to gray before dissolving in a bunch of light. Suzaku smiles as the rewards of their battle come in, Mari was now level three and Suzaku got a few elemental items.

Mari blushes as she stands up and brushes herself off, "Th-Thanks Suzaku." She looks at her brother. Suzaku's character looks so cool… The teen clad in a burnt red jacket with the upper half of the jacket being a smoky black color, opens up a map.

"So we're here…and we need to be over there where the beast statue is." Suzaku closes the map and places it in a small bag that's draped across his chest. Patting his gloved hands against his burnt red pants he grins, "Alright let's go Mari." He ruffles her hair, "And in the game my name is Su."

Mari pouts, "Don't be like that." Smiling Su guides Mari around the field. "Su…when I get my fake legs, I want to visit a real meadow."

Su blinks trying to think of an area near their home where the pollution hasn't killed the fragile plant life yet, "Okay, I'll find a place for you! Now come on so we can collect the treasure from the Beast Statue so we can complete your first field!"

Mari leaps up and down punching the air, "Alright!"

* * *

_Something's coming…I need to move quickly._ Aura zooms through endless streams of data, something was tracking her, and it wasn't CC Corp. The ethereal AI clad in ghostly white robes frowns, looking for a place to store herself. _This is a powerful hacker…to have taken down the Azure Knights…_ Aura is able to track that a player is advancing faster and faster. Using some computer codes of her own, she disappears, seeking refuge in one of the various fields and dungeons within the game.


End file.
